Terroristas (Raiden x Oc)
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Ella es tan sádica, y a él le suele dar problemas...Pero tiene el deber de regresar a su padre a casa, y quizás la chica pueda ayudarle..."Tu Raiden, ¿huh...?" Es increíble lo que el destino puede hacer con un simple encargo... Raiden x Oc


_**Aaaah, hola! Lamento lo desordenada que soy, pero he empezado a tener **_**cierta ****_atracción por Raiden de Metal Gear...Como se habrán dado cuenta xD En fin, esto lo hice por obra y gracia del ocio, así que...Espero que les guste n.n_**

**_Disclaimer: Metal Gear no me pertenece, sino, haría un paquete de imágenes sexys de Raiden para el juego...L-Lo siento! Lo único que se deben de adjudicar es la Oc, pues, es ustedes ^^_**

**_Advertencias: Sólo lenguaje ofensivo o fuerte... u.u_**

**_Guía! :_**

**_Nombre: -_**

**_Apellido:-_**

**_C/C: Color de cabello_**

**_L/C: Longitud del cabello_**

**_C/O: Color de ojos_**

**_Sin más que decir..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

><p>El cielo nublado parecía más oscuro de lo que debía ser desde la ventana polarizada de la ventanilla de la limusina.<p>

- Padre...Dime, ¿por qué contrataste tanta seguridad? - la única chica en la limusina le habló a su padre con fingida timidez.

- (**Nombre**), tú sabes bien por qué...No tengas miedo, cariño, todo estará bien mientras tengamos al señor Relámpago defendiéndonos...

...

* * *

><p>Lo último que ella recordaba era los gritos desesperados de su padre...Ella siendo arrancada del asiento de la limusina volcada en el asfalto; tomando la pistola que había "tomado prestada" de la oficina de su padre, un importante político...Y una mano <em>metálica<em>, que la había tomado por la muñeca, antes de que la chica pudiera disparar a su atacante.

- Relájate... - una profunda voz le habló.

"Relájate...", pensó (**Nombre**), riéndose mentalmente.

Y los terroristas habían desaparecido, junto con su padre...

* * *

><p>- ¡Deben encontrarlo, maldición! - gritó (<strong>Nombre<strong>), haciendo que su escritorio se sacudiera por la rabia que propulsaron sus puños.

Solía maldecir para ella sola. No acostumbraba, ni gustaba de que le escucharan decir "esas cosas" en público, pero ahora su habitación era en el único lugar en el que podía desquitarse. Por haber permitido que unos terroristas se llevaran a su padre...

- Todo es su culpa...Es culpa de... - apretó la mandíbula - _Señor Relámpago_...Fue él quien me detuvo...

- Él sólo hizo su trabajo, (**Nombre**)... - la voz de un hombre llamó detrás de ella.

(**Nombre**) volteó, ondulando su (**L/C**) cabello (**C/C**) al hacerlo.

- Tío...

El aludido la miró con una sonrisa de tristeza.

- Escucha...No puedes culpar a Raiden por haber hecho lo que se le encargó que hiciera: protegerte - dijo el hombre con seriedad.

La chica miró a un lado y lo vio...Otro hombre, parado con aire casual junto al marco de la puerta. ¿Eso era un exoesqueleto...? No...Imposible...

- ¿_R-Raiden_...? ¿Puedes decirme quién es, tío? Porque yo hablaba del señor Relámpago.

El hombre de la puerta caminó hacia ellos, cuando el tío de (**Nombre**) le hizo una seña con la muñeca.

- Este es Raiden. Es un cyborg, querida - "No puede ser..." murmuraba la chica ante la explicación de su tío - Lo contratamos para un fin común. Él lograría infiltrar a aquellos que raptaron a tu padre, y a cambio él no permitiría que se salieran con la suya.

- Discúlpeme por lo que diré...Pero creo que le salieron un poco mal las cosas, señor Rel...Raiden...

El hombre de cabello blanco miró a (**Nombre**) con profundidad...Ella carraspeó. Se sentía amenazada, pero no tenía miedo. De hecho, él era...hermoso, de cierta forma...

- Y de verdad lo siento...Ahora le prometo que seré yo quien traiga a su padre de vuelta, pero para hacerlo debo también estar cerca de usted.

- ¿C-Cerca mío...? - ella se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendida.

- _Ellos_ también te querían a ti, (**Nombre**)...Por eso necesito que alguien tan habilidoso y fuerte como Raiden cuide de ti. Esta es una pelea que quizás, solos no podríamos ganar...

La chica acomodó unos mechones de cabello (**C/C**) detrás de la oreja, casi resignándose a lo que vendría.

- Bien. Accederé...

Su tío sonrió y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

- Bien hecho, cariño...Señor Raiden, confío a mi sobrina en sus manos...

Ella se sonrojó y abrió los ojos de par en par...Al escuchar eso se sintió como si...Raiden se fuera a casar con ella...  
>"¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! ¡¿E-En qué estoy pensando?!", la chica se sacudió la cabeza.<p>

- Cuente con que estará a salvo - Raiden respondió.

El hombre empezó a retirarse, antes de voltear rápidamente.

- Oh, se me olvidaba...Raiden asistirá a la escuela contigo para cuidarte.

- ¿Qué...? - (**Nombre**) y Raiden murmuraron.

...Y el hombre se fue.

* * *

><p>- Ok...Ok...(<strong>Nombre<strong>), tranquila...Estás en la escuela con un ninja cyborg que debe protegerte de otros cyborgs que se llevaron a tu padre para amenazar el mundo...Ja...Ok, qué fácil...

- (**Nombre**), ¿estás ahí?

- ¡Raiden! ¡F-Fuera de aquí!

La chica salió de uno de los cubículos del baño.

- Está bien...Lo siento. Creí que estarías en problemas.

- Lo estaré si no sales de aquí. ¡Alguien podría verte! Ya bastante tengo con presentarte como un "amigo de la familia" y que todos me bombardeen con preguntas...¿Y ahora entras al baño de mujeres? Me sorprendes cada minuto que paso contigo. Ya es de noche, tenemos que irnos, ¿por qué no te fuiste sin mí?

Raiden salió, empujado por (**Nombre**), aunque ella sabía que se dejaba hacer. De otra forma, no podría moverlo ni un centímetro por sí sola.

- Dije que lo sentía. Además, pude escuchar todo lo que decías y creí que estarías haciendo imprudencias tan propias de ti.

Ella abrió la boca con impresión.

- ¿Propias..._de mí_...?

- Sí...

- ...Te asfixiaré...

- ...Te detendré...

- ¡Agh! ¡Vete al diablo!

- Ja, ja, ja...No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? - Raiden la tomó de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él, quedando a sólo centímetros para un beso - ...No importa cuánto detestes mi presencia o si me _mandas al diablo_, este es mi trabajo...Además - un silbido del aire se escuchó junto a ella y Raiden acercó la mano rápidamente.

Ella salió de su impresión para mirar la mano de Raiden, que sostenía una bala entre el índice y el pulgar.

- ¡Ah...! - Raiden cubrió la boca de (**Nombre**) y la jaló de los codos al suelo, sosteniéndola para mantenerse de pie.

- Quédate tranquila. No tardaré - Raiden se enderezó y dio media vuelta.

La chica se arrempujó contra la pared de ese tercer piso y se cubrió la boca.

"Raiden atrapó la bala...¡El maldito la atrapó...! De no haber sido por eso, yo..."

Miró al frente y lo miró luchando.

El traje azul de la escuela que llevaba había sido reemplazado por un exoesqueleto...

Movía una katana contra sus enemigos con total maestría. Y cualquiera que trataba de alejarse, Raiden los tomaba del brazo, se los cortaba y los destrozaba...

Era un espectáculo difícil de ver para alguien como (**Nombre**), pero continuó observando.  
>Y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Raiden arrancó una especie de "hilera" brillante azul...y la oprimió hasta reventarla.<p>

El último cayó inerte al suelo.

Raiden volteó desde el otro extremo de la escuela hacia donde su "compañera" se encontraba.

Ella lo miró con miedo. Su rostro estaba totalmente manchado de sangre y...sus ojos rojos eran más brillantes que de costumbre.

- L-Los...destripaste a todos... - murmuró (**Nombre**), retrocediendo cuando Raiden se acercó a ella.

Él también retrocedió al escucharla.

- Tsk... - miró a otro lado - Deja que se queden aquí...Se harán cenizas dentro de unos minutos...Vámonos.

La chica caminó junto a él, aún sorprendida por lo que vio. Y él, pues...se sentía dolido...No deseaba que ella fuera a verlo como un desalmado asesino...

Aunque esa fuera su naturaleza...

* * *

><p>- Hey, ¡Raiden!<p>

El aludido volteó a todos lados, sin encontrar a nadie. Hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por el detrás del cuello y una extraña calidez pegándose a él.

- (**Nombre**)...

- Dime, ¿tú irás conmigo a la visita que haremos a un bosque? Será espeluznante, aunque nada es como verte pelear - ella habló.

- Obviamente, iré contigo...¿Y podrías olvidar lo que sucedió? Me parece que te asusté... - siguió tecleando en su computadora con algo de coraje por recordar el rostro asustado de (**Nombre**).

- Ya sé, ya sé...¿Qué haces? - se sentó junto a él y se pegó al brazo de Raiden.

Él la miró por un costado, queriendo acostumbrarse a esos actos de confianza que ella tenía con él..._Sólo con él_...

- Yo...¡Ah! Yo estoy revisando la información en el disco de memoria de uno de los terroristas de hace 5 días... - masculló Raiden, observando la pantalla con frustración.

- Oh, ya veo...¿Por qué el de hace 5 días? ¿Por qué no...el de hace 2, por ejemplo...? Estaba más fresco, ¿no es así?

Raiden la miró otra vez por el costado. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, esperando una respuesta. Él suspiró y regresó la vista al frente.

- Ya lo revisé. Y no pude abrir los archivos...Este parece funcionar, pero puedo apostar que a) los archivos son falsos, o b) se bloquearán cuando los abra.

- Apuesto a que tú en realidad no sabes hackearlos.

- ¡Que sí sé!

- ...Bien, pues...

- ...Agh... - Raiden cerró la computadora y arrancó la memoria de la ranura.

- Se las daré a Sunny para ver qué puede hacer - murmuró para sí.

- Oh, ¿uno de tus amigos? - inquirió (**Nombre**) curiosa.

Él se levantó del escritorio de la chica y se dispuso a irse.

- Algo así...

- ¡O-Oye!

Raiden volteó a verla.

- ¿Qué pasa...?

Ella bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

- ¿(**N****ombre**)? ¿Estás bien...?

- N-No te acerques a Claire, ¿sí...?

- ¿Claire...? Ah, ya recordé...La chica que me envía las cartas-

- ¡Sí, esa!

Raiden puso los ojos en blanco al recordar todo eso..."¿Vamos al cine? Je, je, je XOXO", "Nunca vi a alguien como tú *u*", y otras cursiladas de ese tipo...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo con ella?

La chica apretó la mandíbula.

- ¡S-Sólo haz lo que te digo! Es una orden directa - sentenció.

Él se enderezó, algo sorprendido por la fuerza en las palabras de (**Nombre**).

- Entendido - dijo al final.

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Ella alzó la mano hacia el rostro de Raiden, pero la bajó enseguida.

- V-Voy a bañarme...

- Adelante...Me voy, pues.

- Adiós...

Se quedó a solas y se dirigió al baño con paso lento. Preparó la tina y se sumergió en ella.

_**Pov. Oc**_

No quería que lo supiera...No podía decírselo...

Lo que hablé con Claire fue...

**/Flashback/**

Estaba caminando hacia los comedores, emocionada, sinceramente de...poder ver a Raiden después de una larga jornada de clases...

Él era mi única compañía desde que papá seguía desaparecido. Me daba tanto miedo pensar en qué le estarían haciendo, pero...Raiden siempre estaba protegiéndome e investigando sobre el paradero de mi padre...Y su presencia me reconfortaba. Me hacía pensar que todo estaría bien, enserio...

- ¡Hey, (**Nombre**)! - escuché la voz de una chica llamándome.

Volteé y la vi. Su arrogante sonrisa y esos fastidiosos cabellos rubios...

- Claire... - murmuré con rabia.

No me mordía la lengua al decirle sus verdades a alguien...Así que, tampoco lo hacía para transmitirle mis sentimientos a esa persona con mis acciones...Y yo odiaba a Claire.

- Oye, dale esto a Roger de mi parte - me tendió un papel doblado.

Lo miré con asco. Al papel, y su forma de decir "Roger"...  
>"Odio ese nombre clave..." No le quedaba a Raiden, sinceramente...<p>

- ¿Por qué no vas tú misma y se lo das...? - gruñí.

Ella me tomó del hombro y se guardó el papel.

- ¡No me toques! - chisté.

- ¿Celosa?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y la miré.

- ¿Q-Qué...? - mascullé.

- Claro. Estás celosa...Eres la típica abandonada. ¿Te molesta tanto que yo sea más hermosa que tú? ¿O es que tu padre el desaparecido te está destrozando-? ¡Agh!

Sin darme cuenta, ya la tenía tomada de la blusa contra la pared.

- ¡Cállate, maldita! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Mi padre va a aparecer! ¡Y escucha lo que te diré! No te acerques a Raiden...Él es mío...¡No vuelvas a acercarte a él o voy a destriparte!

La solté y me di media vuelta.

"Es mío..."

- Raiden es mío...

Me di cuenta de lo que dije y cubrí mi boca rápidamente.

**/Fin Flashback/**

**-** Tsk... - murmuré.

Llevaba tanto tiempo investigando lo que fuera sobre Raiden...Me sentía idiota y hasta posesiva...

Me hundí en la bañera y cerré los ojos.

"Será que...¿me gusta Raiden...?"

Abrí los ojos y miré la ondulación de la luz debajo del agua.

"Quizás, algún día...pueda decírselo...¡No! Él está conmigo sólo por su trabajo...Sólo por eso...Será mejor olvidarlo..."

Me abracé con fuerza.

"Olvidar a...a mi Jack..."

...Y me vi obligada a salir de la bañera, y con ello, a dejar atrás mis sentimientos por Raiden.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Raiden<strong>

- ¡Raiden, ha pasado tanto tiempo!

- Hola, Sunny...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué cuentas?

- Las oportunidades que tengo para regresar a este hombre con su hija... - tomé el periódico y lo puse frente a la cámara de la computadora, justo en la fotografía del padre de (**Nombre**).

- Oh, ya veo...Ya decía yo...¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

- Necesito saber si podrías hackear estos archivos...

Le mostré el disco de memoria. La niña sonrió, casi especulando.

- Ya veré qué puedo hacer por ti...¿Me los mandarás, _Jackie_?

Carraspeé y la miré con fingido fastidio.

- Te he dicho que no me digas eso...

- Ja, ja, ja...Ok, ok...¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! Bien, espero tu regalo.

- Gracias. Cuídate, ¿sí?

- Claro. Tú también. Hasta luego - Sunny me sonrió.  
>Y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.<p>

- Hasta luego.

Cerré la computadora y suspiré, jugando con el disco de memoria.

- ...Espero que siga vivo...Este hombre tiene influencia en todo el sector de la terapia genética...Y es político, lo cual lo hace peor... - me levanté de la silla y seguí hablando para mí - ...Debo encontrarlo. No puedo dejar que FOXHOUND o...quien sea, le haga algo...Sino...¿qué sería de (**N****ombre**)?

En realidad, ella me preocupaba. Y deseaba verla bien. No sólo por mi deber. Ella era _diferente_. Era como cualquier chica, pero tenía mucho más...Tenía una voluntad fuerte. Y era tan sádica...

"No te acerques a Raiden...Él es mío...¡No vuelvas a acercarte a él o voy a destriparte!", fue lo que ella dijo.

Escuché todo lo que le dijo a Claire, y aún así, no la detuve...

Pero fue excelso ver como una chica tan adorable como ella levantaba a la otra con tanta facilidad.

Sonreí con tristeza.

- Tu Raiden, ¿huh...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, ¿qué les pareció? Muy estúpido, ¿no? ¬¬<br>**__**En fin, aún así, espero que les haya gustado y...espero que sea muy corto...  
>Ojalá me dejen un review con su crítica constructivaopinión/sugerencia/tomatazo/corrección...Lo que sea está bien n.n**_

_**Hasta ahora!**_


End file.
